User talk:Roads
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon. Thanks for your edit to the P&F Movie Series Finale Thingy! page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:59, September 28, 2010 By me... Don't worry! I have this signature ---****--- for all my work! You know, it's better to post your messages on the user's talk page. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]There are secrets on a leaf, in the water, in the air... 12:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Removing categories Please stop removing categories of pages that are not yours. They are necessary. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 12:03, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply: I'm sorry. I'll stop. Oh, congratulations on becoming an administrator. PS. I made the New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. I can remove them from that! (Right?) Yes, but it is not advised. Categories are like folders; they keep everything organized. And Daisy won't get that message because you did not write it on her talk, which is why she's saying to post a reply on other peoples' talk pages; they get a little alert that says "You have new messages" and know to check their talk. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm not on TV!} 17:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but the episodes of my series are designed to only be accessible through the main page. Your point? [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm not on TV!} 18:07, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I intend to make it like a mini-wiki of its own. You can create a new wiki and link it from this wiki. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Larry the Lemur Ya sure you can use larry (Gurgy) Thanks, "Gurgy!" Registration By the way, when I tried to make an account, it said it couldn't register me. Someone else had this problem. Why is this? You cannot register probably because of your age. Are you 13 yet? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 23:45, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I will be in two years, but I had no idea. Where's it say that? And how does Wikia "know" my age? Your birthdate. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 23:52, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah! Doy! (The "Doy!" wasn't to you. That was to myself.) You know, you can just lie about your birthdate. I'm supposedly 16 according to Wikia, but I'm actually barely 13. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 00:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but that's not the right thing to do. That's how I get here. And so is others. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:24, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Liiiiiiiike me. (But I'm turning thirteen in thirteen days, so this is a bit of a moot point.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 00:28, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I will not do it! That is lying, and it is wrong! I want an account, but as a Christian, I will wait two years if necessary! I know you're not forcing me to register, but I will not lie! :You, you are right. And I respect you for your opinion. We will not force you to create an account, but you will have to wait. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Join Max and the Flock 00:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least please provide a with your desired nickname. And you may also want to check , just to make your life easier. Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon and happy editing! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 00:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I do. It's ---****--- Roads May I suggest making a link to your user page (68.39.14.59)? [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 00:59, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Ditto. That way, people can easily identify you. Your roads avatar isn't really convincing for other users unknown to you. Or you can also use [[User:68.39.14.59|___****____ Roads]] for easier identification! And also, try to leave replies or new messages in user's talk pages instead of here, it will be way easier (just by clicking "Leave Message" button in the top of the screen, if you are in a user's talk page) and replies will be faster. And don't forget to use your signature every time you leave a message in user's talk page. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi I LOVE your NSF-FB! series! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 20:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) REPLY: Thanks! It started with a movie idea, then slowly evolved into the "show" it is now. The Digital World episode was an experiment for it. Again, thanks! ---****--- Roads My Signature My signature is ---****--- Roads. If you see ANY variation of it on a page, type the variation and a link to the page in a message. I will see to that! Watch out for Roads not being italicized and an exclamation point. Here is how they'd appear: ---****--- Roads | ---****--- Roads! Remember to reply with the link and variation if you find one. Also, all pages that I EDIT have that, but saying "Edited by ---****--- Roads" Username Che is short for Cheese. See, when I was in fourth grade, I was going to make a Club Penguin account. They have a twelve-character limit for usernames on there, and since "American Cheese" didn't fit, I'm "American Che". And it's lowercase che on here because... I'm really not sure. [[User:American che|'American che']]{talk} 22:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Marking Pages for Deletion Why did you create a page and immedietly mark it for deletion? If you create an article intending for it to be deleted, just don't make the article. It's a waste of time for both you and I. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 22:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I guess it was dumb, but it was an experiment to see how long pages take to be deleted. I should've just asked. I'm sorry. ---****--- Roads Don't be marking other people's pages for deletion! Only do that when it doesn't contribute, or violates the rules! *insert Napoleon Dynamite "GOSH!" here* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Oh the thinkz you can think! 01:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Oh, how do I get to the rules. ---****--- Roads 12:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Petition Sorry about this, but your petition won't work because Disney made a stupid rule that they don't accept outside ideas. (Sorry if that depresses you, but it's true) Who's Ready To Party? 3:01 October 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay. ---****--- Roads 19:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Admin Though it was explained to you, I felt it necessary to elaborate more on the subject. To become an administrator, one must: a.) Have an account b.) Be known well in the community c.) Have made plenty of good edits d.) Must show they have good enough grammar e.) Have good knowledge of the policies; and f.) Know how to handle disagreements among the community Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 21:56, October 15, 2010 (UTC) She blanked that section of the page because ashe's completely re-writing it. And she can still edit it. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:52, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Phin68 is no longer active on this wiki, and he probably will not be on this wiki again, since he seemed to completely disappeared. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:59, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Creator Case I saw your message on Phin68's talk page, and, due to him not being active on this Wiki, I felt it necessary to answer your question myself. The creator of this Wiki was Flash, who is also inactive on this wiki, though very active on the Canon WIki. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Nope. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 21:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:News News article, like for the Danville Times? Oh sure, you can make a fanfic review, a PnF episode review, a merchandise review, or even a rant! But make sure you email it to us. Oh, and about the template, you'll get it by yourself. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 23:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) As long as you identify yourself as roads. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 23:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) You jknow how to add categories to pages, right? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey OMG(oldfish) I am so sorry that I edited your userpage (the Religion section to be exact)! I seriously thought it was your talkpage! Though I did think it was odd to be on a talkpage...(smacks forhead) Sorry I know it was a while ago but I still wanted to apologise :P. And like I said before (on the wrong page ) I toatly agree with you and I think it is awesome that you put it on your page! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 14:54, October 22, 2010 (UTC) RAWEFC RAWEFC stands for R'andom '''A'rticle 'W'ith 'E'very 'F'an 'C'haracter. It was deleted due to fighting and Mary Sues. [[User:American che|'''American che]]{talk} 19:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) The original RAWEFC is still there, but no one is allowed to edit it. There were corresponding pages with numbers after them (up to four, so it was RAWEFC, RAWEFC2, RAWEFC3, and RAWEFC4) but they were all deleted. And as for the Mary Sue incident, a very annoying user (who is blocked indefinitely and his userpage and talk are deleted) created a set of Phinabella children that were all cheap recolors of Isabella who could do anything and were so naïve that they were deleted as well and a new policy was created saying that your character has to be very well-edited (example) if it is an edit, but preferred to be drawn normally. [[User:American che|'American che']]{AND THE CHORUS SWELLS!!} 19:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Answer One, why do you want to make templates? And two, I don't know, it's probably a Wiki glitch or something. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) It's called random. PhineasFlynn123 (talk) The "joke" was complete spam, and it takes up too much space. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Clyde fletcher im sorry but you may not edit it... it is a past character and i will like to still see it un edited so i can see memorys! :D im sorry about the wait! :D ~Emilylover224 3200 Please stop creating spam pages such as "3200". It's spam, and I will have to block you if you continue. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 21:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 14:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Haven't you noticed that It's halloween (in American time) ? You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 22:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Black It's because of Halloween. It will be changed back at midnight (Pacific time) November 1, 2010. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Issue 11 Message Roads, you better read what I just put up on the Community Corner of Wiki Activity. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It's right there, below the "Hot Spots" section of You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:44, November 1, 2010 (UTC) PATIENCE! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:57, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blue It's still there. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 01:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Opposing Articles Look stop opposing articles/characters just because you don't like them or you just feel like opposing them. Have some tact. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:41, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have a question,I saw you edited my userpage.. What did you change? I wont be mad I just wanna know ^-^ Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 16:39, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh alright! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 16:46, November 4, 2010 (UTC) You too! Thanks for contacting me! I'd love to check out your stories, although it might be a little while. *apologetic smile* I'm interested to see how you share your faith through fanfictions... I've been thinking about that lately and haven't come to any helpful conclusions. What do you think? Anna Latimer (talk) 21:03, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea. Just make sure the community hears about that. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 12:45, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, just write up a brief explanation about it and send it to our email (pffanon@gmail.com), and you're good to go! :) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 13:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ooooo SO cool! Can I add more than one or just my favorite? Oh and I am not sure how to leave a link to its TP but if you go to the top of the screen when your on the page there should be a button that says "talk" you can get to it from there. Thanks for telling me about the contest!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 15:31, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Look, you don't edit my pages, and I won't edit yours, comprende? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) What did you do? What did YOU do??? Don't act all innocent, ok? YOU removed a category from one of Daisy's pages is what YOU did! No one hurts my friends.......... Block It's just one wiki. Unless a global ban is issued, at which point, they'll be blocked all over Wikia. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:35, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Add Categories That's happened before. It's just a glitch. It's not all pages. Just wait it out. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:08, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Your faith Dude, I am of the same faith! You probbably have heard this on..."we all run the same race" I forgot what it was exactly and where but may God Bless You! Dude, always have faith in him, accepting him was the bes choice of your life, though I don't think one can be saved from age 3 as you most likely didn't understand the meaning of sin back then. I was saved at age 13, as I was stuck in the religon of catholicism for very long. But I accepted Jesus Christ and was saved! Only my main family unit is Evangelist though, we are currently working on the rest of my family. On an unrelated note, Love Interest: Ewwwww! Seriously!?! But since I am 14 now, there is this one girl... not giving the name!Scubadave (talk) 03:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Baby Poof Ask her directly. I have no idea why. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 13:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) It is against the rules to havepages for characters from another show which has been crossed over with Phineas and Ferb. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:19, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Dont feel to bad. The Doctor's page is also up for deletion D: Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 00:33, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Why do you make a category for Christians? That's highly inappropriate! Reason: THIS IS NOT FACEBOOK! You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 00:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) He's right. Some people may also be offended, since not everyone on here is Christian, I mean, I'm Catholic! And proud! But I don't make a category just for people like that, don't I? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 00:56, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Why DONT you? Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 01:00, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Because, like Fadhil said, THIS ISN'T FACEBOOK! THIS ISN'T A SOCIAL NETWORK! I respect you guys being Christians, and I hope you guys respect me being Catholic, and don't start excluding people or anything, so just don't categories for yourselves, we're not MySpace or Hi5 or Facebook or anything like that, peoplez.[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Ur a Christian too! WOW! I'm a Christian big time! And I love that you added you were a Christian on your page! PRAISE IT! :D~Hyper Loves Jesus Christ WOW Dude thanks for responding, and Love Interest thing, I take it back, it's your opinion, beside, like you said your 11. Anyway, it's so good to know that we have other followers of Christ here. But sadly, not everyone is. What do you want to do for Christ in the Church? I want to become a Missionary, and maybe play the guitar or electric piano during the worshipping part. So never lose faith, believe me nothing is possible without Christ. Scubadave (talk) 04:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Comunity Messages to be honest, I've been trying to figure it out too :P You might have better luck asking someone at Wikia, or in the IRC channel #wikia. Once you find out though, could you tell me? :P Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) You know, please don't send messages about things that you know are going to offend. Only send me messages that are extremely important, and I'm sorry, this sounds rude, but I don't consider your history important. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 01:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) First of all, my dear faithful religious anonymous contributor who thinks (s)he is too religious to lie about his/her age. THIS IS NOT FACEBOOK. So will you PLEASE stop showing of your identity to the public? It can be considered rude from where I am, you know! I mean, this is definitely not the place to talk about religious stuff! Watch it, I'm very annoyed by what you've done so far. You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 13:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and the "Community Messages" is the one on the bottom left of Wiki Activity. Stop trying to convert me to your faith. I am Catholic, 100%, and if you continue this, offending others, I shall have to block you. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Little, I hope the Lord has mercy on you, because I'm afraid that what you believe is in wrong. But that's your religion, not mine. Oh yeah, I'm Catholic-''Christian''. And I know that you believe in is wrong. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:16, November 16, 2010 (UTC)